SHINO'S Heart
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Isi hati Shinomiya Kojirou yang sebenarnya kepada adik kelasnya Inui Hinako yang selalu ditindasnya. Shinomiya x Hinako, Shinomiya 3 SMA, Happy reading..


SHINO'S Heart

summary: Isi hati Shinomiya Kojirou yang sebenarnya kepada adik kelasnya Inui Hinako yang selalu ditindasnya. Shinomiya x Hinako, Shinomiya 3 SMA, Happy reading..

"Dia.. selalu saja mengusiliku, selalu, setiap hari.. Apa sih maunya?!." keluh pemuda bersurai merah pudar frustasi kepada gadis bersurai hijau dan berwajah datar yang ada dihadapannya, mereka saat ini berada di sebuah halaman gedung Tootsuki yang cukup ramai akan siswa yang berkeliaran. Shinomiya dan Mizuhara, pemegang kursi no 1 dan 2 dalam 10 dewan elit itu akhir-akhir ini cukup akrab walau kerap mereka berdua beradu mulut.

"Mungkin dia ingin dekat denganmu dengan caranya sendiri.." jawab Mizuhara datar, Shinomiya menggaruk kepalanya yang sudah kegatalan dengan tingkah adik kelasnya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Inui Hinako, yang juga masuk 10 dewan elit.

"Mizuhara, beritahu aku kenapa dia ingin dekat denganku?!" tanyanya dengan nada putus asa, Mizuhara sejenak mengejapkan iris Rubynya mencoba mencari-cari alasan. Baru saja ia mendapatkan alasan yang bagus tapi Hinako, yang sering mengusik Shinomiya itu sudah datang dengan riangnya menghampiri mereka. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Shinomiya sok akrab.

"Wah-wah.. Shinomiya-senpai, Mizuhara-senpai, ngegosipnya kok serius amat sih?! Ahahaha.." ujarnya sambil tertawa, Shinomiya yang stresnya sudah level akut pada gadis itu pun lansung menyambar Hinako menggenggam kepalanya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Siapa yang mengosip huh?! Hinako sialan!" tukasnya marah, Hinako meronta-ronta dan menjerit minta ampun.

Mizuhara terdiam melihat aksi spontan itu, dan tak lama ia sedikit bergumam mengerti.

Hinako terduduk di lantai sambil meraba kepalannya yang sakit, Mizuhara menghampiri dan mengulurkan tangan guna membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Hinako, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?!" tanyanya, Hinako terheran dengan mengangkat alisnya lalu menganguk setuju, Mizuhara pun membisikkan kata-kata ketelinga gadis itu, sontak Hinako terkaget dan lansung memerah. Shinomiya juga mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran

"M-M-Mana mungkin Mizuhara-senpai, A-aku hanya.." rona merah itu makin jelas dan Hinako malu untuk menampakkan wajahnya lagi dan memilih kabur entah kemana. Mizuhara pun tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya sampai dia bersikap aneh begitu?!" tanya Shinomiya penasaran.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa dia ingin mendekatimu.." ujarnya, Shinomiya kaget.

"Benarkah?! Kenapa?!" tanyanya lagi penuh rasa penasaran, Mizuhara malah merespon dengan senyumnya.

"Cari saja sendiri jawabannya.." ucapnya meninggalkan teka-teki untuknya lalu berjalan pergi seenak jidad, Shinomiya sangat kecewa dengan simpang 4 tercetak jalan sudirman dipelipisnya.

"Dasar Mizuhara kampret!"

~~o0o~~

Setelah kejadian itu, Hinako tampak sangat berubah. Biasanya ia terus mengatai atau mengusili senpainya yang menduduki no.1 dewan elit itu dengan rasa tak bersalahnya, atau suka mengomentari gaya Shinomiya yang katanya tidak menarik dan kuno dengan suara yang imut-imut. Tapi sekarang ia malah malu dan kabur jika bertemu Shinomiya, dan hal itu sungguh membuat si anggota dewan elit itu kebingungan, dan jadi tambah stres.

"Hoi Mizuhara bangsat! Apa yang kau katakan padanya sehingga Hinako bertingkah aneh begitu?!" ujar Shinomiya marah-marah kepada Mizuhara yang lagi jongkok diatas kursinya, ya.. sejak Mizuhara mengatakan kata misterius itulah Hinako mulai jauh darinya.

"Oh itu, aku cuma bilang padanya kalau 'Shinomiya itu adalah seorang maho dan penjahat kelamin, dia ingin sekali menjadikanmu gadis berbatang' begitu.." jawabnya setengah menahan tawa (yang jelas bohongnya).

Tapi, Shinomiya tidak menyadari dan malah marah besar.

"Mizuhara sialan! Emangnya aku terlihat homo apa?! Kampret!" bacotnya dan ingin sekali melempar gadis itu kekolong buaya karena lebih menyebalkan dari Hinako.

"Cih! Sialan kau! Dia malah menjauh dariku terus.." sambungnya dengan nada kecewa. Mizuhara tesontak, lalu ia menampakkan senyum puasnya akan sebuah pengertian.

"Awalnya kau tidak suka dia menggangumu, sekarang kau putus asa karena dia menjauhimu.. apa yang terjadi?!" ucapnya dengan senyum misterius, sontak Shinomiya menampakkan rona merah dipipinya. Dan Mizuhara malah mendapat bukti kuat akan analisisnya, Emang analisis apa?!

"M-mana mungkin aku putus asa bangsat! Jangan mengada-ada!" tukasnya repot-repot, Mizuhara masih tersenyum.

"Wajahmu itu mengatakan lain loh?! Sebenarnya kau itu menyukai Hinako kan?! Tapi kau menolak perasaanmu itu kan?! Jujurlah pada dirimu Shinomiya Kojirou.." jelas Mizuhara dengan perubahan ekspresi yang lebih semangat. Walau datar dan serampangan, sebenarnya Mizuhara si pemegang no.2 dewan elit ini cukup peka dalam mengetahui tingkah laku temannya.

Shinomiya masih terpaku akan pengakuan itu, wajahnya pasti aneh, raut mukanya pasti jelek, Shinomiya hanya bisa terpana.

"Mizuhara.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?!" ujarnya pada akhirnya, dari ucapannya itu, sepertinya Shinomiya mengakui bahwa ia memang mencintai gadis kucir satu kesamping itu. Mizuhara tersenyum tulus, ia menepuk pundak Shinomiya lalu berkata.

"Lakukan yang menurutmu benar, 2 bulan lagi kita akan lulus kan?! Mungkin kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.." Shinomiya mengangguk paham dengan senyum penuh keberanian, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Mizuhara yang masih tersenyum aneh.

"Senangnya bisa membantu.."

~~o0o~~

"Hinako!" panggil Shinomiya kepada Hinako yang sedang berkebun di ladang asramanya. Seketika wajah Hinako merah semu dan memaksakan untuk tersenyum kepadanya.

"Wah.. Shinomiya-senpai ya.. kukira aku tadi sedang dipanggil oleh orangutan.." ujarnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Siapa yang kau katakan orangutan huh?! Dasar Kinoko(jamur)!" sahut Shinomiya ketus.

"Berapa kali ku bilang kalau aku bukan Kinoko tapi Hinako tahu!" tukasnya tak terima dengan bibir yang dimonyongkan, Shinomiya dapat melihat sifat asli lagi, didalam hatinya, ia merasa lega.

Setelah itu Shinomiya mulai mengatur nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya lalu menatap gadis itu dalam,

dan memuji betapa manisnya Hinako untuk kesekian kalinya ia memuji dalam hati.

"Ada apa senpai?! Ada yang aneh?!" tanya Hinako terheran kepada Shinomiya yang bingung sendiri.

"Hei Hinako, yang dikatakan Mizuhara tentangku itu.. Jangan dipikirkan, aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang seperti itu padamu.." ucapnya dengan rona samar yang ia sembunyikan dari Hinako. Seketika gadisi itu diam membisu, senyumnya luntur dengan iris ungunya yang mulai gelap. Shinomiya menenangkan dirinya, lalu menatap gadis itu yang sudah mulai terpaku suram, ia sungguh heran akan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gadis itu padanya.

"Padahal.. aku sudah sangat berharap.." ucapnya dalam diam, Shinomiya yang dapat mendengar ucapan itu terkejut bukan main.

"Apa?! Jadi kau benar-benar berharap akan menjadi cewek ber-"

"Shinomiya-senpai jahat!" hardiknya kemudian dan berlari kedalam asrama, Shinomiya malah tambah kikuk dengan ambigu yang menjalar dipikirannya.

"Apakah dia senang kalau aku menjadikannya cewek berbatang?! Mana mungkin!"

~~o0o~~

Hinako menangis terisak-isak dikamarnya, Donato selagi temannya berusaha menghibur tapi apa daya dia tak kuasa menghibur Hinako yang mewek-mewek terus.

"Emang apa yang terjadi padamu Hinako?" tanyanya, Hinako berusaha menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir dengan susah payah.

"Donato-san, Shinomiya senpai-"

Brak! Shinomiya datang ke kamar Hinako sambil membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Ditangannya, ia membawa terong dan timun yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Hoi Hinako! Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, apa yang kau harapkan?! Berharap memiliki ini?!" ujarnya sambil memberikan terong dan mentimun itu kepada Hinako, Donato atau pun Hinako tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Mizuhara pernah bilang padamu kalau aku homo kan?! Itu tidak benar tahu! Jadi kamu tidak perlu serius menanggapinya, apa lagi kau berharap aku akan membuatmu menjadi cewek berotong, emang aku gila apa?!" tambahnya dengan jelas, Donato garuk pantat dan kabur sebelum Shinomiya benar-benar menjadi homo. Hinako yang tadinya sangat sakit hati kini terdiam dengan beribu pertanyaan aneh. Homo?! Cewek berbatang?! Apakah Mizuhara mengatkan itu padanya?! Jadi ia tadi salah paham?! Hinako mulai menampakkan wajahnya yang ceria, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Senpai, kalau kau membawakan ini untukku, berarti kau memang homo.." ujarnya masih tertawa, Shinomiya jadi malu besar dengan sembruat merah dipipinya.

"Ya ngak lah begok!" tukasnya, ia benar-benar malu sekarang. "Hei senpai, yang dikatakan Mizuhara-senpai kepadaku itu adalah..." Hinako terdiam, Shinomiya jadi tegang dengan kalimat genting itu.

"Ia bertanya 'apa aku mencintai Shinomiya', dan waktu itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Mizuhara senpai menyadari perasaanku selama ini dan aku jadi malu bertemu denganmu lagi.." jelasnya sambil menekuk kedua tangannya didada, Shinomiya merah padam lalu menutup mukanya dengan tangan kanan, Hinako mendongak menatap Shinomiya dengan tatapan tak biasa.

"Tapi, kau mencariku kemari.. aku sungguh senang.." tambahnya lalu kembali merunduk menatap lantai agar tidak menatap orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku hanya.." Shinomiya mulai bicara dan membuat pendengaran gadis itu tajam.

"Tak ingin kau menjauh dariku lagi.."

Shinomiya memalingkan wajahnya, Hinako merah padam lalu menepuk kedua pipinya yang panas. Debaran jantung dari keduanya berdegup kencang dan kacau, 'jangan sampai terdengar olehnya' itulah harapan mereka saat itu.

Hinako pun memulai tertawa untuk memecahkan suasana canggung itu, Shinomiya yang awalnya cengo jadi ikut tertawa ringan.

"Hei senpai, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, apa kau juga merasakannya?!" ujar Hinako tersenyum seperti biasanya, Shinomiya menatap wajah itu, wajah yang seperti sebelumnya. Wajah dengan Pipi yang berisi dan poni rata, iris ungu dan surai hitam kecoklatan yang dikucir satu kesamping, ia mulai terbiasa dengan wajah cantik itu yang membuatnya sangat... jengkel.

"Kau mau tahu seperti apa perasaanku padamu?!" ujar Shinomiya lalu mengambil terong dan mentimun tadi, Hinako terheran-heran. Shinomiya pun terkekeh lalu mengunci pintu kamar tersebut, Hinako mengulum liur dan pucat pasi.

"Kau tahu maksudku kan?! Ayo lakukan.." ucapnya dengan senyum misterius sambil memainkan terong dan timun tersebut ditangannya. Hinako menjerit histeris.

"TIIIDAAAKKKK!"

Entah apa yang akan Shinomiya lakukan dengan timun dan terong itu, tapi yang pasti.. this the End of the fiction.

END

Omake

*saat kelulusan Shinomiya*

Hinako menangis, ia beberapa kali menyeka hidungnya yang meler karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Shinomiya-senpai, tak kusangka setelah lulus kau lansung ke Prancis.. lalu aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.." keluhnya kepada Shinomiya yang duduk disebelah gadis itu, ia mengusap kepala gadis itu.

SIM2 08/01/2016 22:27

"Tidak apa-apa Hinako, aku pasti akan kembali ke jepang untuk menemuimu suatu hari nanti, kau tak usah sedih.." bujuknya supaya Hinako menjadi tenang, tapi Hinako malah menangis dengan suara keras.

"Lalu jika kau kembali dengan membawa istri atau pacarmu bagaimana?! Aku pasti akan bunuh diri.. hiks!" Hinako meniup ingusnya lalu kembali menangis, Shinomiya meraih dagu gadis itu lalu mencium bibirnya lembut dan dalam, Hinako sampai berhenti menangis, ciuman pertamanya dengan Shinomiya begitu manis dan indah.

"Tenang saja, saat restoranku sudah menjadi yang terbaik di Prancis, aku akan datang dan melamurmu Hinako.." ucapnya manyakinkan, Hinako jadi tambah mewek karena haru.

"Hoi hentikan! Ingusmu itu asin tahu!"

"Eh?! Kau menjilatnya!"

~Omake End~


End file.
